The monster inside me
by Kas905
Summary: Tates true side is reaveld could this be the end of this long romance?
1. Introduction

I sighed i wish i wasn't dead...i wish i could help him i truely do but he cant change hes a monster he killed so many people.. how could i forgive him how could i be happy ever again.. hes gone hes lost it..I miss him.. i dont know what to do.. like i said before, hes the darkness the monster all he would ever be..a monster..

maybe one day he will be human like me.. oh wait. IM DEAD. "Violet dinner!" dinner allready? i cant beleave that it was just morning?" after dinner i walked out side it was sorta chilly so i put my sweater and hat on and ran out side *sigh* sometimes im just to lazy to walk so i just walk through the front gate and appear in my room but i decided to sit outside for a while it was already cold but the temputure suddently dropped I knew what was happening i turned around and of corse i knew who it was in the corner of my eyes i swa him the curly blond haired tall devil...it was tate. "What do you want tate?" i growled "violet.." i turned around "vi i love you"  
i looked up "look..i can never forgive you for your crimes. i just want you to go away leave my family alone you've done your job here tate you completed your task to murder my family you can just go now." "No vi! dont you see i didnt mean to hurt them! i didn't mean to!" "Just like you didnt mean to kill those poor high school kids?" "No vi stop it!" "its the truth YOUR A MONSTER!" "No stop it!" "MONSTER!" tate sobbed his eyes out "GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!" he disapeard sobbing his brains out.

I went up stairs and laid on my hayden walked in "sup girl" "what do you want hayden?" "you really upset your little monster out there And im tired of hearing his whineing your all he wants he's such a little child." "so can you go give the baby his bottle or someting?" "we kinda broke up." "I dont care hes anyoying the heck out of me now go shut him up or i will" she said threating me "Go ahead i don't care you baby!  
"fine but dont come crying to me when your little boy friend is ducktaped to the roof!" "i would like to see that" i smirked a little grin and giggled "okay okay you got me"hayden laughed we both giggled untill the tempature in the room droped "whats going on" hayden whisperd "theres a demond in this room..  
tate is here" i mummbeld under my breath trying not to laugh at how serious i sounded "its just tate he cant hurt us" i laughed "well i dont wanna be near him bye hayden" i snareld so i went up in my room and went under covers and pretended to sleep till tommarow well im not sure what time i slept for (ghosts dont have good checking of time) i could have slept for a year till i got a phone call... 


	2. I never stoped loving you

I picked up the phone who could it be? "hello?" "violet is that you honey?" its Constance... way to light up my day my first call in 20 years and its friggen Constance!what should i say good morning hello fairmaddam? my first phone call yaay! lets see what to say.."sup" NAILED IT!okay now "do you need something"  
"violet?" "can you tell tate im sorry for me?" "why" i asked "iv'e been a bad gondang mother and im sorry for that" why dont you just tell him to his face?"  
"I don't like that house violet just tell him" "no" "fine! ill be right over!"i smirked it feels good to be a ghost sometimes.. i just wish i could end it sometimes all the suffering

I was remembering me and tates first time perfectly when i heard a knock on the .i opened the door. wheres my son tate? tate sweety come here?  
"He wont apear to you you treated him like bull crap now watch and learn Constance.*cough* "Tate come here" violet whisperd and tate apeard in a blink "whats wrong vi!" "tate?"  
"tate honey is it you" "yes Constance.." "call me mom honey" I stuck my tounge out and he mocked me it felt like old times when we used to play chess and checkers on my bed i missed those times good a fashion way i wish it could allways be like this us being childish again instead of us being pushed to grow up so early maybe i can give tate a second chance maybe he can...he can change... my heart says he can totaly change my brain says otherwise..  
But i have missed his firm kiss...  
his loving smile his..his..UGG i can't take this anymore for 20 years i havent kissed him for 20 years!  
i made sure Constance had left 20 years of fighting i missed him he doesnt even talk or appear to me anymore i missed him his curls they where the best his smile his everything is going to be okay look the way he says my name tears shed from my eyes as i hit my head on the brick wall like 50 times I missed him you do crazy things when your in love Crazy crazy crazy... And i mean it Crazy crazy...

So crazy i did this I was laying in my room looking out the window when i whisperd "tate" i didn't mean to my heart was controling me my body tooken over Frozen my brain wanted to stop me but it couldn't my broken heart my love for tate was rebuilding itself piece by piece like a puzzle.  
"Tate""tate" "yes" a numble vioce spoke from behind me "tate i..i" i fell to my knees because of stress"Violet! whats wrong are you ok?!"I slowly climbed up from my knees and wobbly forcfully kissed him tate was suprized i must be dreaming he wonderd did she really forgive me dream or not i give in.. he let go of his hold and they kissed. there tounges fighting for king Of corse she let tate win. she mumbled in his mouth tate moved away thinking he heard something he longed to here "Tate i love you i forgive you im going to help you lose this" Tate loved those words he pushed violet onto the bed "Say my name" "tate"  
"LOUDER" "I LOVE YOU TATE!"  
he kissed her as hard as he could undoing her underwear and jeans and putting on the smile violet longed to see the smile of love pleasure and satasfaction he loved her as much as she loved him they where a perfect match like to puzzle pieces that go together like a peanutbutter and jelly sandwitch or taco and hot sauce or tate and violet together forever and ever literally..

_  
thanks for reading review and tell me if i can make a 3rd chapter maybe a 5th depends on what you say! #$%^&&*()_()*&&^%$# !  



End file.
